journalism_via_twitter_live_video_applicationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Specifically Periscope: An Asset To The Journalist's Toolkit
Periscope certainly provides the resources needed to make the concept of today's "citizen journalism” increase in popularity. For the average person, “acts of journalism” may increase as more tools, such as this application, are introduced. If used as expected, it will also aid trained journalists in their pursuit to deliver breaking news right as it is happening. The practice of user-generated content news distribution will be implemented with more self-directed ease than ever before. The distribution network that Twitter offers enables individuals with a smart phone to disseminate news to a global audience. The idea of a “collapsing distance” is realized through Periscope by a visible occurrence of both reduced broadcasting costs and the maximized authenticity of individualized content. Eliminating the need for a media carrier or a middleman seamlessly reduces the costs of broadcasting. Live-streaming video is sent directly to the audience using Twitter’s free platform. In addition, Periscope’s extremely user friendly interface, enabled by the Apple iOS 7.1 platform, gives individuals with the most basic technology skills a chance to benefit from the application with no prior knowledge. Periscope’s ''ability to enhance today’s social media phenomenon of individually produced and consumer-generated content should also be taken into consideration. Short text updates combined with real-time video that captures a behind-the-scenes view of scenes of interest brings a new dimension to the idea of dynamic and personalized news. The application allows the user to upload an avatar or headshot, as well as a personalized description about themselves – allowing for patrons to uniquely brand themselves on the interface. Among the transparent technological tools embedded in the application video and access to a mass audience, there is a “live chat feed” that takes place directly under the streaming video. Ideas are exchanged; conversations develop and mature as more and more Periscope users plug in to view what is happening. Lastly, those who do not get the live broadcast may re-watch videos for up to 24 hours after its initial posting. During this time, comments are still enabled. The conversation continues, and if enough attention is brought to the video, further publicity of the video revolves. Hash tags in comments can bring the video to “trending topic” status. To date, Periscope’s use in journalism has been exemplified more than once. “March 26, 2015: Explosion In Manhattan:” On the day of ''Periscope’s launch, a fire in Manhattan that devastated four apartment buildings took place. The first publicly spread videos of the wreckage were broadcast by citizen journalists using Periscope near the scene. Although the facts were not disseminated in an organized fashion, the mere potential of the application was “put to the test”. Regardless of the facts, the live video footage was made available to the public in an extremely easy fashion. “Transforming the Face of Political Campaigns:” The future of direct campaigning via social media is being put to the test with live-streaming video. There is a new potential for press conferences to be self-directed, without a middle media carrier, in the realm of a political campaigning climate. Short snippets of personal face-time sent directly to the masses through Twitter could create a more intimate campaigner-audience relationship in upcoming elections. For example, when Carly Fiorina cast her presidential bid in early May 2015, she preluded the official announcement with a Periscope broadcast. A high level of interactivity played out in real-time as followers asked questions and she responded on the live chat feed. The result was the portrayal of a “personalized and relatable campaigning method”. This approach is optimal for gaining support from the average individual and may become common in the near future. Trained Journalists’ Honing In On The Momentum Of Live-Feed Video: CNN correspondent Max Foster recently gathered hours of live footage through the Periscope ''application during the second Royal Baby’s birth on May 2, 2015. While thousands of viewers impatiently waited on CNN for routine updates of the birth, those following Foster’s Twitter feed received instantaneous footage and even some details that were left out on major TV network programming. Some critics of ''Periscope have stated that the application’s potential use in journalism and public relations practices is far-fetched and unrealistic, however, the same was said about Twitter itself when it debuted in 2006. This raises an interesting question for individuals who are currently doubting the rise of live-streaming video technology and its possibly impact on broadcast news. What will the future hold? Who is to say that this medium will fail as a news delivery source? Likewise-who is to say it will succeed? Time will certainly tell, as seemingly simple innovations such as this application have revolutionized media landscapes in the past. *Image sourced from this page